


21st Muggleborn

by KaeCover



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: In the 21st century, Multi, One-Shots, Years after Harry Potter, and everything that happened with Voldemort, because they exist, muggleborns at Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeCover/pseuds/KaeCover
Summary: "One girl in the crowd of first years, craned her head upwards to look at the tall ceiling that was decorated with candles that were seemly floating in mid-air and the roof depicted an image of the night sky but there were traces of the damage the castle had suffered in the years before" One-shots following the life of a muggleborn girl at Hogwarts, Lyla Blackthrone





	1. My name is Lyla

The wide oak doors swung open to reveal a sight that had all the first year’s eyes open wide in awe and look at around much like a young child that had just discovered something new, which in a way, they were. The tentative young teenagers followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall and they were greeted by the staring eyes of the other, older students. The old women walked up to the front of the room where there was a stool with a battered old hat. 

One girl in the crowd of first years, craned her head upwards to look at the tall ceiling that was decorated with candles that were seemly floating in mid-air and the roof depicted an image of the night sky but there were traces of the damage the castle had suffered in the years before. In the Battle of Hogwarts. Where the famous Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort with the help of his closest friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Alongside many others who had laid down their lives for the sake of the light.

“Lyla Blackthrone” The professor proclaimed loudly and the girl look down suddenly when hearing her name shouted. Lyla began to push her way to the front of the crowd and walked up the small number of stairs to reach the Sorting Hat. 

She gingerly sat down and the hat was placed on top of her head quickly afterwards.

“Hmmm very interesting. Very shy but is quite smart. Not afraid to speak your mind and always goes for what she wants. Now the question is where would you be best suited? Hmmm…. RAVENCLAW!” The hat finally shouted and Lyla let out the breath she was subconsciously holding. The girl walked down the stairs and rushed towards her new house as the rest of the school applauded. This continued until they were at the very last of the first years. 

“Frances Pilkington,” Professor McGonagall said and Lyla could spot a girl make her way up the stairs. She was a little shorter than average height and had short light brown hair.  
Lyla looked away from the front of the hall to look at the other students in the hall. Everyone was separated by their houses and every house had their own symbols. Ravenclaw had an eagle, Gryffindor had a lion, Slytherin had a snake and Hufflepuff a badger. 

“Do you think there is Wi-Fi here?” A boy whispered to her, pulling out his small cell phone quickly before tucking it away into his pocket once more. Lyla’s face broke out into a large grin and shoved her hand into her own pockets to retrieve her phone. She flashed the screen towards the boy and he smiled too. She turned her head away for a second, just in time to see the girl, Frances, walk towards the Hufflepuff table. 

“Kol,” He said simply and she looked back towards the boy and looked at him for a second before responding.

“My name is Lyla”


	2. Aye Aye captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third year at Hogwarts and Kol has some ideas

Small clusters of third year students slowly made their way down the hills that were part of the grounds of Hogwarts. The students were treading carefully, trying to not fall down the hill and get covered in mud while on their way to class.

Lyla walked behind the main group of students, alongside her group of friends. She looked up and saw a small trail of smoke leaving Hagrid’s hut and smiled slightly to herself. 

After the war, Hagrid had apparently returned to Hogwarts and was allowed his position as a professor back. He has been teaching Care of Magical Creatures ever since.

“What crazy, totally against the law thing do you think Hagrid is going to do today?” Kol asked with a grin on his face and Lyla looked over to her friend. 

Ever since their first encounter on their night at Hogwarts, the two had been instant friends. His cheekiness balanced out her shyness. They had spent many nights sitting up by the fire in the common room, practising their magic together and often had bags under their eyes the next morning. 

“Urgh it better not be another Skwert, I can’t deal with that again.” Frances groaned to their right and everyone in the group groaned simultaneously. That had not been a good day, for anyone. 

“Oh, please no” Their friend Anica said. Lyla had met her in their second year at a book club and they bonded over the mutual love of a pairing in a novel they were both reading.

Their small group just consisted of the four of them, two Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs. And all but one were muggleborns. They had created this small game between themselves and the aim was to slip in as many references to Muggle culture as possible while in the presence of purebloods. And today’s lesson was the perfect occasion, as the professors had decided to do combined classes once a week, to ‘encourage inter-house unity’ they said. This week was Care of Magical Creatures so every single third year was trudging down the hills, with Hagrid ready to greet them at the bottom.

When everyone was finally surrounding the half-giant, Hagrid began to speak and give a very vague outline of the lesson. Soon half the students were looking away in boredom or muttering among themselves.

Lyla stood there with a small notebook, jotting down any random facts of information that she may need in the future while swatting away Kol’s hand, which was continually trying to poke her cheek. She gave him a mock glare but it failed as soon she started smiling at him instead. 

Frances looked over at the two, before turning her head towards Anica with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile before looking away.

Hagrid finished his rambles about a ‘completely harmless creature’ and the class seemed to perk up at the thought of doing something besides standing idly on patches of mud.

“Aye ya kids ready?” He said and Kol quickly whipped around to face Lyla with a mischievous smile and her eyes widened.

“AYE AYE CAPTAIN!” Kol shouted above the students and in an instant, there were kids laughing and clutching their sides. 

One or two students had fallen to the ground from laughing so hard, at the feet of anyone who didn’t understand the reference. Most the purebloods were looking around confused but there were the odd muggleborn purebloods attempting to be calm long enough to explain what was going on.

Hagrid looked around bewildered but tried to continue with his lesson but there was no use, there were still crowds of teenagers roaring with laughter. 

Lyla looked over to Kol, who was wearing a smug smile with eyes alight with laughter and she nudged him lightly in the ribs as she chuckled at the sight of students picking themselves out of the mud, all while muttering about yellow sponges.


End file.
